User talk:Rvb forever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the York page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 21:21, April 15, 2010 Blog I just saw your blog and was going to comment but it wouldnt let me and no I wasnt satisfied I think they could have used more CGI and mabey even had his helmet smashed into glass shards.Sniperteam82308 00:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Its gone. Don't worry I removed the Y at the bottom of the page. Also no season 9. Please Wheller will ban thee.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC) wait what? you get banned for putting in Season 9 details?Rvb forever 00:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Red_vs._Blue_Wiki#.22Season_9.22 here it is. Whellers statement. Hope you don't but we've lost a lot of new users because of this rule.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah im not up to date because this is the first time ive been here in awhile so your just going to have to treat me like Donut when Caboose tried to explain the ending of Reconstruction to him lol.Rvb forever 22:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever Honestly not much has happened. Other than that rule. You see since earlier(about 2 months after Revelations end) alot of either unregistered contributers or new users would add in speculation or create a page about speculation. So Wheller whom was fed up and had every right to be(to be honest most were stupid like one "In this season everyone returns to Blood Gulch and discoveres a machine in the caves. Griff is the only one that can destroy it" those were the exact words on the page.) anyway he created a rule against posting things about Season 9. Plus we had no information. Now of course we have plenty... I guess we just have to wait for April when the trailer is released to all viewers. Ten bucks says ALOT of people will be banned that day.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I just wish he would post that rule in the main page so people wouldn't get banned just for not knowing like what almost happened to me.Rvb forever 02:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever We should post that rule on the main page.That way we don't have to warn every single new user who comes giving info fo the next season.--Soldier Jean 02:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree im going to talk to him about it because people shouldn't get banned for simply not knowing the rulesRvb forever 02:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever Yeah you should talk to him.Just becareful what you say.You don't want him to get angry and punish you.--Soldier Jean 02:41, March 18, 2011 (UTC) i won't im just going to give him a suggestion im not going to go in his and face demand it to him.Rvb forever 02:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever